


The Story of the Fifth, Skull and Happiness

by Yes_i_guess



Series: The Story of the Fifth, Skull and Happiness [1]
Category: Castle Cats - Fandom
Genre: Castle Cats, Cats, Chapter 1, Fanfiction, Gen, I'm bad at this, Magic, may get more bloody later on, non-human universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_i_guess/pseuds/Yes_i_guess
Summary: Quentin starts a new live, unaware of what this means





	The Story of the Fifth, Skull and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I'm already working on chapter two but I'm not done yet. I tried to make it as easy to read as possible.  
> Yay I fixed the editing porblems!

## Chapter 1; A new Beginning

  
It’s been cold. Cold and rainy. Like most other cats, this cat hated this too. It wasn’t really threatening, but it just was uncomfortable. Rain. Who invented that? Why does it always have to rain in autumn? And this stupid wind is making it even worse! The cat kept thinking about that. Right now there were no other thoughts than that, even though the cat usually preferred to think over problems, this time everything in his mind was about that stupid rain. He made his way through the forest, at some point he had stopped hissing, it just wouldn’t help it anyways, so why bother with it? He sighed annoyed, he probably lost track hours ago and without the stars he couldn’t navigate at all. Another thing he hated, the clouds that always come along with rain. He looked up, the nearly leafless branches were shaking and cracking because of the wind, over them, behind the clouds, he could see the faint glowing of the moon. He sat down and kept looking up, he has been seen many beautiful nights throughout the years and he’s always been liking them. He didn’t like them anymore, they have been rather lonely lately, he lifted himself again and looked around.  
  
He couldn’t say how long he’s been sitting there, but he noticed that the rain had stopped That’s at least something! He shook out his fur until he felt better, then he continued on wandering through the forest. He looked around cautiously, now that the rain had stopped, the forest was different. He wasn’t listening to the sound of the rain anymore and now that he thought about, the rain had something good, it’s louder than all the other noises in the forest at night. His fell was tingling This isn’t good… He tried to figure out from where the sensation came "Run…!" A voice muttered in his head. And he ran, he didn’t know where he was running and since he got lost hours ago, he didn’t care anymore either.  
  
He ran until he stumbled over a pile of rocks, he couldn’t see, he screamed startled. He desperately tried to keep his balance, yet he wasn’t able to, he fell. The moment his head hit the ground the world around him was only a blur, his thoughts spun around that moment, only making him feel dizzier then he already did. Was it his imagination or did the ground feel cosy? Before he could answer the question, everything went black leaving him with another open question.  
  
How did it come that far? When did he became so threatened by something he wasn’t even sure it was there? Oh how he longed for the times when he loved these clear nights and skies... But that was over, he has fallen and was down now. Broken. He would never get up again.  
  
His head was still spinning when he woke up. He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t have to see where he was, he already knew, the wet scent, the hay he was lying on and the grey depressing stones with moss at some spots, and the guards' heavy steps which were accompanied by the battling of their armaments. No doubt. He sighed heavily, they had found him again, the royal guards. I wonder if I get second chance to get out of this cursed dungeon! ... He slightly lifted his head which was still pounding, staring at the cell's door , he hoped that something would happen, something that would bring him out of this lonely and dark place.  
  
Nothing and nobody approached the cell, the faint light of the pale autumn-sun ell into the cell and he shivered a moment, his fur standing to the edge. The few hay he as lying on weren’t helping at all, he could clearly feel the rough and cold stone. The anger he felt had turned into a heavy weight on his head, causing him to lay it own again and just wanting to sleep. He couldn’t understand how it have had come so far, but he was sure he was lost now. Now, that he was trapped again.  
  
He’s been asleep for several hours before he heard the guards' heavy steps again. A loud, deep and throaty voice yelled at him: "Stand up you little rat! The High King wants to see the failed magician!" the guard opened the door, which squeaked like a door of a haunted cliché house. He got up heavily, this was just embarrassing. The guard who woke him took over the lead, the magician was flanked by two other guards. They didn’t say a word, but their expressions showed that they had better to do then to lead the cat tohis majesty.  
  
He actually had to look away as the gigantic doors to the throne room opened. The floor and the walls were covered in the brighter ornaments you can imagine. At the far end of the room were a majestic throne, the soft red pillows were easily big enough to carry two cats, like five of them lied there for one. The way up to the throne were covered with a red carpet, he could feel the fluffy fabric beneath his paws. Over the years he’s seen this room many times, however, usually he wasn’t here to defend himself.  
The cat on the throne didn’t look at them, he was engaged with licking his long fluffy fur. This was just for showing of. He wanted to show his might, especially towards him. After some time the hazel coloured tabby looked up, his white paws were resting again on the pillows and his dark yellow eyes met his. His voice, sounding like velvet echoed a bit in the gigantic room  
  
"Quentin." he said. Quentin looked at him without showing any emotion.  
  
"Quentin, I know you’re angry, stop acting like you were strong." Quentin didn’t reply.  
  
"Stop acting. You know why you are here."  
  
"Quentin" heard a faint tone of anger in the King’s voice, then he slowly started to speak: "I did nothing wrong." He watched the King’s expression change from monotone to disgusted.  
His whiskers were twitching in anger and he laid back his ears, his voice lost the velvet tone as he yelled: "Quentin you betrayed me! You betrayed your king!" he stood up, extending his slender legs and long tail. His long wavy fur gave him more of a body than he actually had.  
"I did **never** betray you!" but he knew this was a lie. He knew he was lost. " Quentin!" His voice filled the room completely. Quentin’s ears snapped back at the loud shouting, the king continued: "Quentin I really liked you, you were a great magician. But you have failed me, betrayed me. For the sake of the holy saint! You accidentally killed one of your pupils while testing an illegal magic! And don’t you dare to deny that! With this hour, I declare you as outlawed! You shall never return to my castle!"  
  
Quentin’s eyes were cold as ice Outlawed. I am dead. His only thoughts this moment. He didn’t know what was going to come now. He knew nothing, about the story he one day were going to tell his descendants.  
  
**To be continued...**  



End file.
